Ghost town
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: John despierta con tranquilidad, sus pestañas revolotean por sobre sus pómulos y sus dedos se mueven compulsivamente. El cielo sobre sus ojos es negro; no gris ni perla, sino un negro profundo. Una noche sin estrellas supone el doctor. Tratando de recordar porqué exactamente las estrellas son importantes.
**Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked. (Aunque tal vez lo posteé un poco tarde ¿Así que no se sorprendan si no? XD** **Sherlock no me pertenece.** **Este fic esta basado en la canción Ghost town de Adam Lambert.**

* * *

John despierta con tranquilidad, sus pestañas revolotean por sobre sus pómulos y sus dedos se mueven compulsivamente. El cielo sobre sus ojos es negro; no gris ni perla, sino un negro profundo. Una noche sin estrellas supone el doctor. Tratando de recordar porqué exactamente las estrellas son importantes.

 _"Son hermosas ¿verdad? Las estrellas"_

La voz hace eco en lo profundo de su cerebro, la idea de que esas palabras no deberían salir de la boca de la persona que las dice, porque esa persona no le da mucha importancia a las estrellas.

John se levanta y camina por la ciudad. No hay luces encendidas y los edificios están en ruinas. En una colina en lo más alto de la ciudad desierta hay una estatua de un Cristo crucificado. La cruz exude luz pero no importa cuánto camine hacia la fuente de luz, la colina se aleja.

John se da por vencido, y sigue caminando, buscando nuevas fuentes de luz, de vida. Tal vez una fuente más alcanzable, una luz hecha por hombres.

En el centro de la ciudad, un gran edificio es el único que resplandece con las letras HOLLYWOOD brillando en un dorado que parece oro. El edificio presenta con orgullo un gran poster de rebelde sin causa, con la cara siempre joven de James Dean montando su motocicleta.

John quiere entrar al único edificio vivo de la ciudad, pero grandes letras amarillas anuncian que los boletos están agotados. Algo le dice que si quisiera entrar no podría.

John quiere creer que Dios no ha abandonado el lugar y que James Dean aún es una leyenda. Pero la ciudad no responde y no hay una fila incalculable de personas frente al edificio, esperando ver a la leyenda del cine otra vez. No hay nada en la ciudad desierta. John se pregunta exactamente qué mató a Londres.

 _"Los héroes no existen y si lo hicieran, yo no sería uno de ellos"_

En las iglesias hay ángeles y santos clavados a las paredes por sus alas, ellos lloran y John quiere salvarlos, atender sus heridas y decirles que todo estará bien. Sus manos tiemblan con la necesidad de salvar y sanar. De ser un médico para los héroes que tiene cerca.

John trata de abrir las rejas de las iglesias, forcejea contra ellas y cuando nada funciona le lanza cubos de basura. Las rejas no reciben un solo rasguño y los santos lo miran con empatía y lastima, mientras John cae derrotado a sus pies.

Las iglesias comienzan a arder y los ángeles aun tratan de sonreír por su bien. No gritan, no piden ayuda, pero sus ojos hablan de sufrimiento y dolor. John conoce esos ojos.

John no quiere que mueran, no quiere que sufran. En su desesperación pide ayuda y el nombre sale de su boca con facilidad, como si fuera el nombre que siempre ha usado al sentir miedo.

"¡Sherlock!" Grita el doctor "¡Sherlock ellos están muriendo! ¡Por favor, Sherlock!" El nombre hace eco en la ciudad y entonces las calles responden.

"Sherlock" Imita la voz de la ciudad; voces, voces de niños, adultos, mujeres, hombres, ancianos "¡Sherlock!" Repite la ciudad "El detective falso" Acusa "¡Asesino, fraude, criminal!" Las voces hacen arder la iglesia "¡El detective falso! ¡Sherlock Holmes!"

La iglesia se convierte en cenizas que el viento se lleva mientras la ciudad susurra el nombre del detective falso.

 _"Prefiero enviar mensajes de texto"_

Su teléfono no funciona, simplemente no enciende, la batería debe estar muerta. Es una lástima, piensa John, porque Sherlock probablemente no le responda si lo llama desde un teléfono público.

John no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado en la ciudad, pero el cielo no ha cambiado, aun negro y nada más. El Cristo aún brilla para los fantasmas y para John. Las iglesias aparecen cada cierto tiempo y luego arden con los ángeles adentro. Su reloj está parado en las doce con cinco minutos y las voces se ríen de él cuando la desesperación toma lo mejor de él y clama por Sherlock a gritos.

John camina hasta una caseta de teléfonos, pone algunas monedas y escucha el tono de marcado hasta que solo se oye la línea muerta.

Cuando sale, puede oír chillidos en el horizonte. Cuando levanta la mirada, divisa una bandada de murciélagos volando desde el Cristo hasta él. John corre, a través de la ciudad, con los murciélagos siguiéndole desde cerca.

Uno de ellos lo alcanza, le muerde el cuello y John grita al sentir como sus enormes colmillos carcomen la piel delicada de su yugular.

John piensa que morirá, cuando un disparo cerca de su cuello derriba a la pequeña bestia.

Frente a él hay un hombre. Pequeño, vestido de traje, con una sonrisa inquietante pero aun así el único humano que John ha visto en Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo.

"Moriarty" Sonríe el hombre con un claro acento Irlandés, que John alcanza a escuchar a pesar de que el hombre sólo le ha dicho su apellido "Jim Moriarty" John piensa que el hombre suena un poco como uno de los villanos de Bond.

 _"Moriarty no es un hombre en absoluto, él es una araña, en el centro de una web"_

Ellos pasan un tiempo juntos. Moriarty le da un arma y le dice que la ciudad está llena de fantasmas y vampiros, también le dice que todo es culpa de un hombre llamado Sherlock Holmes. Es entonces que John empieza a desconfiar. Porque él conoce a Sherlock.

Puede que no sea capaz de recordar su rostro o como lo conoció en primer lugar. Pero él sabe que las voces de la ciudad están equivocadas, él sabe que Jim Moriarty no es de fiar.

John no recibe la comida que Jim le ofrece, no duerme cuando Jim decide que deberían descansar. En su lugar duerme cuando Jim va a buscar comida y come cuando rondan la ciudad.

Una noche, mientras finge dormir, Jim se acerca a él. Su nariz inhala cerca de su cuello y su boca se deforma en una sonrisa monstruosa. Cuando John puede sentir su lengua fría en la yugular, no lo piensa y le dispara en la cabeza.

Jim no muere, en cambio sisea, sostiene su cabeza ensangrentada y chorreando de materia gris. John vomita.

Moriarty se convierte en un murciélago y vuela en la distancia. Hasta el Cristo crucificado en lo más alto de la ciudad.

Pero no es Cristo crucificado. En la cruz hay un hombre, vestido en un largo abrigo negro, ojos como el mercurio y negros rizos pegados por la sangre como cabello.

La ciudad grita sobre el detective falso. John despierta.

" _El sentimiento es un defecto químico que encuentras del lado de quienes pierden"_

John despierta con tranquilidad, sus pestañas revolotean por sobre sus pómulos y sus dedos se mueven compulsivamente.

Su habitación está a oscuras y él suspira porque todo fue un sueño.

Cuando estira sus brazos a su derecha no hay nada. Sherlock Holmes está muerto.

Por fuera de su habitación en Baker Street, el cielo no tiene estrellas. Una noche sin estrellas supone el doctor. Tratando de recordar porqué exactamente las estrellas son importantes.


End file.
